


Drabbles 06 to 10 for Gusmas 2013

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: drabylon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five more drabbles for Gusmas 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles 06 to 10 for Gusmas 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's drabylon community for the 2013 Gusmas charity challenge. Written for Photo Prompts. Various seasons.
> 
> * * *

**Fic #06 - The Fight**  
Post Season Five. 

Written for this Photo Prompt (Prompt #01):  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Severina2001/media/drabylon01_zps79aa45d1.jpg.html)

The Fight  
By Severina

They had a fight. They always fucking fight. It's what they do. They fight, and then they make up. In spectacular fashion.

Brian leans back on the pillow, takes another long, slow drag. He refuses to look at the clock. Refuses to admit that it's been hours, that Justin isn't answering his cell, that maybe this was the one fight that tipped Justin over the edge. That maybe Justin's had enough of him being a selfish, immature prick and the kid really isn't coming back.

Brian shakes his head. Closes his eyes.

Justin will be home. It's his goddamn birthday.

* * *

**Fic #07 - The Real Thing**  
Season Four.

Written for this Photo Prompt (Prompt #04):  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Severina2001/media/drabylon04_zpsdf66f320.jpg.html)

The Real Thing  
By Severina

Justin waits patiently. Most of his time in Hollywood has been spent waiting – for approvals, rewrites, budget analyses. Now he waits while Brett and Connor regale each other with tales of their latest conquests. Connor sees him watching, drops him a mischievous wink.

Justin smiles weakly back, reaches down to gather up his sketches of Rage. Knows the smile is stretching into something real, pure.

It's not that Connor wasn't a perfectly capable lover. He was certainly satisfactory. But Justin's had the real thing, and no-one compares to Brian Kinney.

He may have to arrange a quick trip home. Soon.

* * *

**Fic #08 - It's Love**  
Season Three.

Written for this Photo Prompt (Prompt #05):  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Severina2001/media/drabylon05_zps8fb578e4.jpg.html)

It's Love  
By Severina

Michael hears the noises, slides the door partially open anyway. He's worried. He _has_ to make sure Brian's all right.

His first thought is _the fiddler must be toast_. His second is _they are perfect together_.

It's not the way they move, the way they fit. It's the slow, lazy smiles. It's the way Brian looks at Justin, like he's the only person that matters. 

Michael flips open his phone when he reaches the street, hits the speed dial.

"Hey. Thought you were spending time with Brian."

"I'm coming home," Michael says. "And Ben? I love you. More than anything."

* * *

**Fic #09 - Roses**  
Post Season Five.

Written for this Photo Prompt (prompt #12):  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Severina2001/media/drabylon12_zps466473ea.jpg.html)

Roses   
By Severina

"We've been through this," Justin says, coming up behind him, wrapping strong arms around his waist.

"Uh huh."

"I don't need flowers or chocolates to know that you love me, Brian."

Brian turns in his arms. "Good to know, princess," he says dryly, "because these are for Deb."

"Oh."

Brian rolls his eyes at the disappointed look that Justin quickly tries to mask, turns his back and nods at the clerk toward the second bouquet. 

"But I don't—"

"Shut up, sunshine."

Justin smiles all the way home. And Brian plans on receiving a superlative blowjob after Debbie's birthday dinner.

* * *

**Fic #10 - The End**  
Post Season Five.

Written for this Photo Prompt (prompt #16):  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Severina2001/media/drabylon16_zps05204514.jpg.html)

The End  
By Severina

He makes it through the funeral, hugs people he doesn't know and gives his condolences at the wake. When he gets home he immediately slips out of his suit, hangs it carefully in the closet. He throws on T-shirt and jeans, turns on the TV, flips through a magazine, stares into the fridge but doesn't eat.

It's only when Brian gets home, asks "how did it go?" that he breaks down and cries. 

He only knew Ethan for a short time and he never truly loved him and it ended badly, but no one deserves to waste away like that.


End file.
